


(For A Moment/From Here On) I Can Shine

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Disney Songs, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer, I Had To, Kinda, Name Changes, Names, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Trans Character, as a kid i always looked up to mel n related to her so much, listen that line is Such A Mood ok, ok, so i Had to make her nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "People think I'm . . . weird."





	(For A Moment/From Here On) I Can Shine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a simple nb idiot who loves melody tlm2 more than i love myself

_You are my world, my darling;_

_And what a wonderful world I see._

_You are the song I'm singing._

_You're my beautiful Melody._

* * *

"Hey, Mom?"

Ariel raised her head slightly as she finished a few stitches of her needlepoint project. "Yes, Melody?"

"Do you remember when I said I thought I'd make a better mermaid than a girl?"

"Yes?"

"Well . . ." The young monarch sat on the large bed, speaking quietly. "I don't really know how to say this, but we promised no more secrets, so . . ."

"Sweetie," She said, crossing the room to sit beside her child, "remember what I said to you back then. Your father and I love you so much. It doesn't matter what you are, okay?"

"Even if I don't want to be your  _beautiful_  Melody?"

Ariel blinked once, but still took her child's hand. "Even if you don't want to be my  _beautiful_ Melody. That's the thing about music; it can be a lot of things. You could be my healing Melody, or my lively Melody." She smiled. "Or my  _wild_ Melody."

The child smiled at that. "But . . . What if I didn't want to be a melody at all?"

"Well, then what would you want to be?"

A shrug. "I dunno . . ."

"I know that look."

"Alright, fine. Lyrik."

"Lyrik?" Ariel mulled it over for a moment with a smile. "I think it suits you."

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling warmly. "And I love my enchanting little Lyrik."

Lyrik grinned and wrapped their arms around their mother. "I love you too."

* * *

~~_For a moment-_ ~~

_Now I feel,_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real._

_Now my mother will hear it; for this is my song._

_~~For a moment-~~ _

_And from here on,_

_I'll belong._


End file.
